


Party Favors

by lunaria697



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, But like true love, Draco Tops Harry Fest 2015, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaria697/pseuds/lunaria697
Summary: It seems like the champagne has been spiked, because people are behaving very out of character at this party.





	Party Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to posting all my stuff on AO3! Here is something I wrote for Draco Tops Harry Fest 2015. I hope you enjoy!

Harry toyed absently with the hem of his Auror robes as he watched Minister Shacklebolt interact with the various high-class guests demanding his ear. He hated working Auror detail at events where he was certain to be recognized. Though it was finally starting to diminish, the hero-worship after defeating Voldemort was excessive. 

Sure enough, a tipsy witch sidled up to him. "Why how unexpected to see you here, Auror Potter!" she simpered. "Are there dangerous fellows attending this gala?" she asked with wide eyes. 

Harry smiled tightly down at her. "No Madam. We’re just here as a precaution." 

He surveyed the room once more and then surreptitiously cast a Tempus charm. It was still early, and Harry almost wished for a disturbance to end the boredom. 

"Oi, Potter! I’m going to do a perimeter of the room."

Harry turned, but his partner was already walking off. Stephen Cornfoot had volunteered them for tonight’s security gig, the git, and Harry suspected he did it to be seen. Sure enough, he noticed Cornfoot pause to greet Narcissa Malfoy who was clad in flattering ice blue robes. 

He wondered if Narcissa’s presence indicated that Draco Malfoy was also in attendance. Malfoy had become a bit of a recluse in the few years following the war, though Harry had seen him visit the Ministry a few times and heard he was actually behind several highly successful potions businesses. 

Harry was brought out of his musings by several gasps behind him. He spun to find the simpering witch from earlier shamelessly trying to attach her mouth to the neck of a very flustered Theodore Nott. He watched Theo politely try to escape her grasp while several onlookers sniggered behind their champagne glasses. 

Harry was about to step in when he heard another commotion across the room and turned to find two amorous witches apparently oblivious to the company around them. One of the witches looked like Astoria Greengrass. 

Harry had heard through Ministry gossip that the Greengrass and Malfoy families were working towards a marriage arrangement. Not that he cared what the Malfoys were doing these days, beyond trying to get a glimpse of Draco’s perfect arse whenever he dropped by the Ministry… Harry shook the thought from his head. This was not the time to start fantasising. 

That’s when he finally noticed Malfoy, scowling and pink in the face as he watched the witches. Astoria licked and nipped at the other witch’s neck before trailing kisses down her décolletage. A muscle twitched in Malfoy’s jaw as he knocked back his champagne and strode off to grab another glass. 

As Harry’s eyes trailed after Malfoy (possibly noticing how well his silver robes brought out his striking grey eyes and contoured to his body) he realized that even more people were behaving oddly, groping and grabbing at each other. 

Cornfoot was beside Harry immediately. "Potter, something’s wrong with the guests. I’m going to get the Minister out of here. Some bored arse-Nargle probably put a lust potion in the champagne or the hors d’oeuvres. You should sort it out and make sure it’s not serious. I’ll send for backup." 

Harry groaned but nodded. Trust Cornfoot to find any excuse to leave at the first signs of a messy job and lots of subsequent paperwork. 

He was on his way to the kitchens to obtain samples and find out who had access when he noticed a pissed-off Draco Malfoy stalking towards him.

"Potter!" Malfoy said when he was close enough do so. "Explain to me this instant why my fiancé is embracing another woman!"

"Well hello, Malfoy. I’m doing great, thanks for asking." Harry scowled at him. The last thing he needed was Draco Malfoy, as attractive as he was, breathing down his neck and making his job ten times harder. "If I knew what was going on, the situation would already be taken care of."

"Great. Well, you had better fix it before it ends up in the Prophet tomorrow morning."

"Is Astoria actually your fiancé?" Harry blurted. 

Malfoy gave him a weird look. "Jealous, Potter? I barely know her, but she seems a bit boring, really. So you can stop pining; you’ll find someone nicer, I’m sure. Being the saviour of the wizarding world and all that."

Harry made a non-committal noise. That’s not who he was jealous of – he was not jealous! – but he let Malfoy assume what he wanted. Harry’s sexual preferences were not public knowledge; no doubt Malfoy would love to spread that juicy bit of gossip. 

"And I guess not technically, but her family is making the announcement in a week."

It took Harry a second to realize Malfoy was answering his original question about the engagement. "Well it looks like Astoria has other preferences…"

Malfoy grimaced. "Please don’t remind me, Potter." He drained the champagne glass Harry forgot he was holding.

"Er... I probably wouldn’t drink that if I were you. We think the champagne or the food might have been spiked with a lust potion..." Harry trailed off at the look of outrage on Malfoy’s face.

"Wonderful of you to enlighten me of that after you watch me drink it!" Malfoy scowled. "Who am I kidding? You would love to see me made a fool of. You and everyone else who still thinks I should be locked up in Azkaban."

"I definitely don’t think that Malfoy. You were fairly acquitted of all charges." Harry didn’t want to argue. "If you did just drink a lust potion then it’s in your best interest to help me figure this out fast."

"Don’t you have other Auror pals to help you with this, Potter?"

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, Cornfoot was supposed to send backup," Harry muttered, glancing around. 

"Fantastic."

Harry ignored the sarcasm. "Just come with me to the kitchens and help me figure out what was spiked."

When Harry started poking around the hors d’oeuvres, Malfoy sighed. "Honestly, Potter, you’re useless. Don’t you know anything about potions? It obviously wasn’t in the food." Harry gave him a blank look. "While certain love potions can actually become more potent when baked or cooked, lust potions have the opposite reaction."

"Are you sure it’s a lust potion and not a love potion then?"

Malfoy quirked a brow. "Have you seen those people out there? Of course I’m sure. I’m not a potions master for nothing. And from all the gifts and chocolates I’m sure you still receive from your doting fans, I expected you to be more knowledgeable in that area."

Harry flushed hotly, embarrassed to be called out on his lack of expertise. "I actually do not get gifts from strangers anymore." Malfoy gave him a look. "Or at least my wards decline them all," he muttered.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Focus, Potter. We need to examine the drinks." 

"We should also question the help." Harry glanced around. "Speaking of, where are the house-elves?"

"Isn’t it your job to know all this before the gala takes place?"

Harry glared at him. "Yes, and I know there are supposed to be six house-elves back here to replenish the drinks and food as they run out. So whoever spiked the champagne must have done something with the house-elves too. It would have been impossible to sneak something in under their surveillance." 

"Well, let’s at least get a sample of the champagne. We can send it back to my potions lab for a faster analysis than the ministry could ever turn out."

Harry bit back his retort. With his potions expertise and lack of enthusiasm towards his fiancé, Malfoy could be a suspect. A scandal in the Prophet would surely break off the arranged engagement and potentially leave Malfoy to choose his own partner.

Harry moved to the other side of the kitchen where he could see several empty bottles of champagne sitting out. Malfoy followed closely behind, and when Harry stopped abruptly Malfoy bumped into him and didn’t back away, effectively trapping him against the worktop. Harry froze. He could feel Malfoy’s warm, hard body against his back and his breath in his ear. 

"You… you smell nice, Potter," Malfoy murmured and nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. It took all Harry’s self-control not to turn around and welcome the advances. If the lust potion had taken effect then Malfoy was not in control of his actions. A second later, Malfoy all but flung himself off in horror. 

Harry fought hard to keep a blush from creeping onto his cheeks. "The lust potion must be taking effect. This is great though, we know it must have come from the champagne then. You didn’t drink anything else, did you?"

Malfoy shook his head wordlessly, still in shock. 

"Chill out. I’m not going to the Prophet. The last thing I need is more rumours circulating about me, however true they might be."

"That’s not what I’m worried about." Malfoy paused. "Wait, what--" 

"Harry, are you in here?" a voice interrupted. A second later Auror trainee Dennis Creevey came into view. He eyed Malfoy, but spoke to Harry. "Cornfoot sent me to assist you with whatever you need. Auror Kirke is attempting to take charge of the guests."

"Perfect timing, Dennis. Can you get a sample of this champagne back to the Ministry and ask them to identify the lust potion in it? Tell them it’s the highest priority and that the Minister might have been a target. We may also need an antidote if it’s not going to wear off soon."

"Sure thing, Auror Potter." Dennis took the bottle Harry handed to him and then Apparated away. 

"See, all taken care of," Harry said and turned to face Malfoy. He froze at the predatory look on Malfoy’s face. The potion was probably in full effect and Harry was surprised at Malfoy’s self-control. Perhaps he was that repulsed by Harry? 

"I think I should go," Malfoy said with effort. "Owl me when you get the results on the potion."

"No, wait!" Harry said as Malfoy turned to Apparate home. Harry had a crazy idea. "You should stay here so I can keep an eye on you. You know, in case it’s not just a lust potion and turns out to be something more dangerous."

Malfoy looked conflicted. 

"It was intended for the Minister after all." Probably. 

"Alright, but I’m going back out into the ballroom. You should probably keep your distance," Malfoy said tersely and stalked out of the kitchens. 

"Wait, Malfoy." Harry caught up with him inside the entrance hall where guests had started to spill out from the ballroom. He grabbed Malfoy’s arm and stood closer than was necessary. "We need to figure out what happened to the house-elves."

"We?" Malfoy inhaled Harry’s cologne. "Need I remind you I’m not an Auror? My work is done." He paused. "Harry, I told you to keep your distance." His voice was rough, and Harry’s breath caught. 

Harry took a step closer to Malfoy until he could feel Malfoy’s breath on his face. "What—what did you call me?"

"Fuck, Potter," Malfoy bit out. "Do you realise what you’re doing to me?"

Harry licked his lips and nodded slowly. Malfoy sucked in a breath. "Merlin, if you wanted me, you should have just fucking said so," Malfoy growled and grabbed the back of Harry’s head to pull him into a bruising kiss. 

Malfoy’s lips were soft and demanding, and Harry whimpered into his mouth. He’d been fantasising about kissing Malfoy for so long he never dared think it might become a reality. Malfoy tasted of champagne and shortcake; it was intoxicating. Malfoy ran his tongue along Harry’s lower lip, and Harry immediately parted his lips. When their tongues met, Harry felt electric. 

"Auror Potter! Harry!" A panicked Dennis Creevey jolted Harry into coherence and away from Malfoy. "Be careful, Auror Potter. Mr. Malfoy has clearly been affected by the lust potion," he chided. 

"Clearly," Harry said breathlessly, and Malfoy reflexively bit his lip.

"Perhaps I should tell you what we discovered about the potion in private," Dennis said, looking warily at Malfoy.

"Just spit it out, Creevey," Malfoy said. Irritation was written all over his face. Whether from giving into the potion’s lustful pull or from Dennis’ interruption, Harry didn’t know. 

"It’s okay, Dennis. Just tell us. Malfoy is a potions master so he might be able to add valuable insight," Harry said. 

"Well, okay. Terry Boot from the Department of Intoxicating Substances examined the potion and said it is indeed just a simple lust potion and should wear off a couple hours after ingested."

Malfoy breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"There was one very interesting thing about this particular lust potion though." Dennis continued, "It’s mainly used by married couples who are having, uh, issues in the bedroom. It only enhances feelings of lust that are already there, and won’t create artificial lust between two people." Dennis looked uncomfortably at Malfoy. 

Harry’s brain was having trouble processing that piece of information. So that meant Malfoy…

"Impossible," Malfoy scoffed, but he wouldn’t meet Harry’s eyes. 

Harry affected a bright smile. "Well thanks, Dennis. That’s great news. About the potion wearing off soon, I mean. Naturally." He coughed awkwardly. "How about you go help Auror Dirke find our six missing house-elves. They could lead us to the culprit."

"Sure thing, Auror Potter." Dennis scampered off after giving Malfoy one last suspicious look. 

Harry spun towards Malfoy who was still avoiding his eyes. "Only enhances feelings that are already there, eh?" 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about, Potter," Malfoy said, but a tell-tale blush lit up his cheeks. And then, all of a sudden, Malfoy reached out and grabbed Harry around the waist, pulling him close again. "I still don’t know what you’re talking about," he muttered breathily. 

Harry gave him an amused smile, and then suddenly something clicked into place. "You had already figured out which lust potion was used when you, uh, smelled me in the kitchens,” he accused. “That look on your face—you knew right then and didn’t tell me!"

"I might have," Malfoy conceded. "But how would I have explained that one to you—‘Potter, I know which potion we’re dealing with because you’re the only one in this bloody room that I’m suddenly incredibly drawn to’?" Malfoy slid his hands into Harry’s robes and found his belt buckle.

"Well, we were alone in the kitchens. You didn’t exactly have any other options."

Malfoy slowly began unbuckling Harry’s belt. "I could feel it as soon as I walked up to you in the ballroom, but I thought it was just… the usual feelings I get when I see you," he trailed off, cheeks pink again. 

Harry couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. "And what feelings are those? I thought you hated me," he teased as he pulled Malfoy in for another tantalising kiss.

"Hmmm," was Malfoy’s response as he pulled down Harry’s zip and slid his hand into Harry’s pants. 

"Oh," Harry gasped. "You are making it difficult to think."

Malfoy smirked as he gently worked the head of Harry’s erection, smearing pre-come with his hand, and eliciting a moan from Harry. "Am I now?"

"Malfoy, people are watching," he argued half-heartedly. 

"Well if you don’t like it, then do something about it. Because I really want to taste you, and this potion is making me feel rather carefree about who watches."

Harry trembled with the effort of keeping his composure in a public setting. "I think you’re technically a suspect, but we’ll work that bit out later," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around Malfoy and Apparated them to his flat.

"Nice," Malfoy said when he realized Harry had Apparated them straight into the bedroom. 

He tangled his fingers into Harry’s hair and pulled him in for a breathless kiss. 

Harry could feel Malfoy’s erection pressing into his thigh. He responded to the kiss immediately, opening his lips and allowing Malfoy’s tongue to push inside. He reached for Malfoy’s robes but Malfoy pushed him away, and he found himself falling onto the bed. 

Malfoy stood above him, wand in hand. With one wordless spell their clothing disappeared. Harry could feel himself blushing as he watched Malfoy’s eyes slowly trail across every inch of his modestly chiselled body. 

He let out a low moan as he caught sight of Draco’s cock. Malfoy smirked, but silently took Harry’s outstretched hand and allowed Harry to pull him down on top of him. Harry snaked his arm around Malfoy’s waist and pulled him close. He revelled in Malfoy’s warmth and the feel of his soft skin. They kissed hungrily, tongues grazing, as Malfoy tangled his hand in Harry’s hair. 

Harry arched, bucking his hips, desperate for more contact. The atmosphere was charged, and every touch sent a frisson of desire through Harry. Malfoy moaned into their kiss before reaching down and wrapping his hand around both their cocks. He stroked slowly, torturously, and Harry broke the kiss, unable to focus on both simultaneously. 

"Fuck, Draco, that feels so good," Harry said breathlessly against his ear; Draco shivered. "Can I taste you?"

Draco made a strangled sound and then quickly rolled off of Harry. "You definitely don’t need to ask," he said huskily. 

Harry grinned and then scooted down until he was eye-level with Draco’s cock. He licked his lips as he took a moment to admire the fine, thick specimen. It looked slightly longer than his own, and the soft blonde curls at the base were neatly landscaped. He wondered what it would feel like inside him. 

"Any day now, Potter," Draco mocked, but Harry could read the anticipation in his eyes. 

"Harry. My name is Harry." 

Harry rubbed the length of Draco cock against his cheek, savouring both the velvety soft feel and the lustful expression on Draco’s face. Finally he tasted Draco, licking pre-come from the head and then sucking gently. 

"Mmmm, Harry," Draco whispered throatily. He wrapped his fingers gently in Harry’s hair, encouraging him to take the length deeper. Harry set a moderate rhythm, pressing his tongue along the base and then swirling it around the head just so. Draco’s scent was heady, and Harry was hard as a rock. With each motion, Harry took Draco just a little bit deeper until his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat. "Merlin, Harry you’re brilliant," Draco gasped. Harry just hummed in response and cupped Draco’s balls, causing him to jerk his hips and thrust into Harry’s mouth. 

"Harry, stop," Draco said breathlessly a minute later, tugging his hair up. "Come here. I’m going to fuck you senseless." 

Harry drew in a sharp breath and didn’t argue. He let Draco pull him up until they were facing each other on the bed. "Go ahead then," he challenged. His cock was achingly hard, and he reached down and began stroking it. 

Draco shot him a hot glance and then grabbed both Harry’s hands and lifted them above his head. "That’s my job. You keep your hands here." 

Harry found he loved when Draco took control, and whimpered as Draco claimed a rough kiss. 

Draco began kissing, nipping, and licking his way down Harry’s neck to his chest. He gently bit Harry’s nipple, eliciting a gasp, and then continued lower. His hand teased the base of Harry’s cock, making Harry squirm. He yearned to move his hands and touch Draco. 

Draco’s mouth found Harry’s cock at the same moment his fingers found Harry’s arsehole. Harry cursed and jerked his body, the sensations overwhelming. Draco licked and sucked Harry’s cock while his fingers gently kneaded at Harry's hole, and then Draco’s mouth moved lower and found Harry’s arse. 

Harry cried out, trying to buck his hips again, but Draco held him down. "Fuck, Draco, you don’t need to do that." 

He half-heartedly tried to push Draco away, but Draco responded by sliding his tongue inside, and Harry saw stars. Draco moved Harry’s hand to his own cock. "Let me watch you wank," he murmured, and then continued thrusting his tongue against Harry’s rim. It took less than a minute to leave Harry trembling and breathless with need. 

"Please, Draco. I want you to make me come. I want to feel you inside me," he whimpered. "Please fuck me, Draco." Harry had never felt so needy and aroused. 

"I suppose I could do that," Draco teased, slowly sitting up and reaching for the lube. He coated his fingers and slowly pushed one and then another inside Harry.

Harry shuddered and pushed himself further onto Draco’s fingers. "More," he begged. 

Draco was about to add a third finger when Harry stopped him. "Fuck, Draco, just give me your cock. I want you cock."

"Are you sure you’re ready?" Draco asked, but the expression on Harry’s face must have been answer enough. He quickly lubed himself up before lining himself up at Harry’s entrance. After one more questioning glance at Harry, he slowly pushed inside. Harry winced at the large intrusion, but he grabbed Draco’s arse and pulled him forwards until he was completely embedded. The fullness was incredible, and Harry willed his muscles to relax. 

"Okay?" Draco gasped out, trembling with the effort of remaining still. "You feel fucking brilliant, by the way." He leaned forward to kiss Harry. 

When Harry felt adjusted, he nodded to Draco who began thrusting slowly. Harry ran his nails down Draco’s back to his thighs. He admired the way Draco looked moving above him, and loved the feel of his muscles beneath Harry’s hands. He leaned up and stole a kiss, startling Draco from his focus. 

Draco nipped along Harry’s neck and whispered breathy obscenities in his ear. 

Harry cried out when Draco hit his sweet spot and raised his hips for a better angle. "Merlin, Draco," Harry managed to say before the rest of his words became unintelligible, broken curses. Draco reached forward and started pumping Harry’s cock in time with his thrusts. 

Harry sought out Draco’s eyes and felt his heart speed up at the raw, open expression he wore. He wondered if the lust potion was still in effect. And he wondered if it mattered. Harry had never felt so in-tune with another person before. He pulled Draco in for a sloppy kiss as he felt heat pooling in his abdomen. He was so close; he was on fire. A second later, he cried out into Draco’s mouth as he came hard. Draco came not long after, muffling his yell as he bit Harry’s shoulder.

Draco pulled out and collapsed clumsily on top of Harry. Harry reached for his wand and spelled them clean before wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. "Mmmmm," Draco said sleepily. 

Harry poked his ribs. "Do you reckon the lust potion has worn off now?" 

"I honestly can’t answer that." Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "I’m pretty much always going to want to shag you every time I see you. Even when you’re being an insufferable wanker."

Harry laughed. "Well, I suppose I’m okay with that." His fingers trailed a pattern along Draco’s spine. "You know this potion means Astoria is probably into girls. And is probably already secretly seeing one."

"Yes, we’re going to have to call off the engagement now."

"You don’t seem too upset about that." 

Draco smiled up at Harry. "Well I supposed that’s because I’ve found something much, much better."


End file.
